


Old Friends

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, but they're mentioned and integral, logan and roman aren't actually in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: After three weeks of struggling to set up a coffee date with his friend, Virgil finally manages to get Patton out of the house. In doing so, he discovers something new.Prompt: This is new.Warnings: swearing, like, mentions of sexuality, the tiniest smidgen of being upset, minor homophobia, minor [whatever hating nonbinary people is called, so transphobia?]





	Old Friends

It took Virgil three weeks to get Patton to agree to go out to get coffee with him, and even then, he’d had to threaten to “tell you [Patton] about each time your sibling [Roman] and I have had sex.” Admittedly, that was a meaningless threat, since Roman was sex repulsed and asexual, but both they and Virgil had “neglected” to tell Patton this after over fourteen years of dating. At this point, it was an inside joke between the couple to see how many suggestive jokes without any follow up they could make before Patton realized that, hey, maybe his little sibling was ace. It was a lot, apparently. Virgil smiled at his ridiculous not-quite-brother-in-law’s blindness. **  
**

Regardless, Virgil _did_  manage to get Patton to make a coffee date after so many “I’m busy that day”s and “maybe next week”s. If he was being completely honest, Virgil didn’t know why Patton had been avoiding him. It  _seemed_  like Patton had been avoiding him, at least. Was Patton trying to avoid him, and he valued not having to hear about his little sibling’s (nonexistent) sex life over continuing his avoiding quest? Shit, that would be--

Stupid. It was a stupid thought, and Virgil knew it.

Virgil shifted his thoughts back to the man sitting across the table from him. Patton was staring out the window at a dog with a wistful gaze. He had his cat hoodie on and the hood up--Virgil found that kind of odd because it was a sunny day in the middle of summer, but who was he to judge? He wore a black fleece hoodie year round. Patton shifted a little, poking his thumbs out of the thumb holes in his sleeves. The movement brought Virgil’s eyes towards Patton’s chest, where he saw a glimmer of metal. Without even thinking, he reached out and pulled the necklace out. It was a simple diamond and gold ring on a gold chain.

“ **This is new** ,” he commented. Patton’s hands clasped around the ring, and he smiled gently.

“Well, it’s not really new. The ring is old.”

Virgil raised his eyebrow. “It’s new for you, yeah?”

Patton nodded. “It was Logan’s mom’s wedding ring way back in the day.”

“Uh huh.” Virgil gave him an unimpressed look

“What?”

“How long were you going to wait to tell Ro and I that you and Logan were engaged?”

Patton’s smile fell immediately. “We were going to tell everyone all at once. Logan and I have been trying to prepare for, like, three weeks, and we didn’t want it to get out before we were all ready, and--”

“Patton.”

“Yeah?”

Virgil sighed. “It’s fine. I  _am_  a little bit hurt that you spent the past three weeks pointedly avoiding me, but I get it. It sucked when Roman spilled that we’d gotten engaged--though, I guess it really didn’t surprise anyone at that point--before I was ready to share because they’re dumb and a blabbermouth. And I’m more upset that you didn’t fucking tell me that you got engaged! Dude! I’m so happy for you!”

That lightened Patton up again, and his giggle had the same childish ring as it did when they were teenagers. “I’m happy, too. Logan took me to a Disney exhibit at the museum and proposed to me in front of the Winnie the Pooh section. He even made the ring box look like a jar of honey!”

“That’s too fucking cute; I think I’m going to die of adorableness,” Virgil deadpanned, making Patton laugh again.

“You proposed to Roman by taking them to see Wicked and asking them if they’d become the Glinda to your Elphaba. I don’t see how that’s any better in your eyes.”

The twenty-eight year old scoffed. “I was a dumb, lovesick eighteen year old who was very excited that his datemate was finally eighteen, too, okay? Fight me.”

“I’ll only fight you for calling yourself dumb.”

“Fine. I’ll call Logan a dumb, lovesick thirty-two year old, then. You freaking nerds.” Patton huffed, crossing his arms, and nearly made a snarky response, but Virgil’s phone immediately stalled their conversation. Virgil took out his phone, reading it quickly, and sighed. “I’ve gotta go, Pat. Apparently, Connor got in trouble for punching a kid at school. Roman says that one of his classmates told Con that he ‘couldn’t call us his parents because he’s adopted and because we’re not married,’ and then the kid tried to pull the ‘your foster parents are going to Hell because they’re gay’ thing. Connor, bless his heart, gave a rant about how we were his parents, and that Ro’s nonbinary, so he was wrong anyway, and that if he ever went close to Alice, he’d get the shit kicked out of him. And then he punched the kid. Ah, I love that little twelve year old.”

“Jesus!” Patton let out a laugh, smothering his smile behind his hand. “Go! And fist bump him for me, please. That child is the best.”

“I will.” Virgil stood, packing up his bag and downing his coffee in one go. “And Patton?”

“Yeah?”

“Congratulations. I can’t wait for the wedding”

Patton blinked back the happy tears welling in his eyes. “Thank you. I still can’t wait for yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory:
> 
> Roman and Virgil are twenty-eight and have been dating for 14 years. They got engaged the day that Roman turned eighteen, but still haven’t gotten married because Roman doesn’t want their marriage certificate to list them as male. At twenty-two and twenty-six, they adopted a few kids. Connor is their first, and he was six when they adopted him, and Alice is their second, and she was adopted at eight. They want to adopt a few older kids when they turn thirty.
> 
> Patton is thirty-one, and Logan is thirty-two. They met in college, and they basically fell in love right away. They have a dog, Lucy, and they love her to pieces. Logan is a very private person, and he prefers to keep things in a close ring of people, whereas Patton is a YouTuber and likes to share everything. Logan's mother died in 2004 when she was 44.


End file.
